New world new beginning!
by Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha
Summary: You know when I fantasized about being in Naruto I never thought I would change genders. Now I'm stuck in the Naruto world as a guy! I have a new sensei and I've made friends with Naruto! Though I wonder if I'll ever make it through to even see my old home, friends, and family!
1. New life, new stress!

Just so you know this is my OC, but sort of as a guy. I thought of the girls in Naruto. I started to realize most of them are pretty useless so I went with my OC being a guy. Also there will be no pairings for my OC. I can't ever see the reasoning behind it. So don't worry no pairing for him. Also I hate Yaoi and Yuri so no offense. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

I woke up to hear rushing water. I got up groaning. "Where am I?" I asked. I slowly crawled over to the water. I looked in it to see I had changed from a girl to a guy! I nearly screamed, but I kept a level head thinking at least they won't always bug me about being clean. I looked at my reflection. I had black spiky hair with a red bolt going through it. I had on a red and black shirt with a dragon silhouette on it and black shorts. I had red eyes with goggles hanging down off my neck. I wore shin guards and arm guards. I had fingerless gloves on my hands. I didn't have anything to help hold back my hair so it fell aimlessly almost covering my eyes. "Think, me, think. I don't even know my name. I looked at my reflection. "Kaji. I guess I could call myself that. Okay Kaji…Akira." I stated smiling. I looked around for some sort of clue as to where I was. My eyes instantly drew to the mountain with faces. "NO FREAKING WAY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I looked again at my reflection. "I look about twelve. So I'm either a genin or in the academy…I could probably train. See my limits." I shrugged.

I ran laps around the forest that I was next to. I could do about seven. "Okay that's good. I'm tired, but I guess that means I need to improve my stamina. How come that doesn't surprise me?" I asked myself then shrugged. I then decided to test out my chakra control. I concentrated on the bottoms of my feet. I then ran up the tree. I made about three steps. "Okay so my chakra control is almost non-existent." I stated. I tried again. Only five. I did it again. Only eight. I kept on trying and trying until I had reached fifteen. I laid down on the grass exhausted. I sat back up staring at the tree. "I'll be back." I stated glaring. I then went to a different tree. I started to test how hard I could punch. I punched, but I realized it still hurt like heck to punch a tree. "Ow." I stated with a measly whine. "Maybe I could just punch the air." I said. I started to punch the air. "Okay my taijutsu is almost non-existent. I can't even remember any jutsu hand signs." I stated ruffling my hair.

I growled. Where do you go for information? I put my fist in my hand in a gesture. "I know!" I stated. Then I realized something. Despite watching Naruto almost my entire life I have no clue where anything is. "Uh…shoot." I grumbled. I started to walk through the streets of the manga and anime I admired. If only my brothers were here so I could brag wait if they were here then I wouldn't be able to brag. Forget what I just said. Anyways I saw a nice lady sweeping. "Excuse me do you know where the hokage tower is?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. "Why yes it's just down that road take a right, and you should be there. It's this huge red tower. You can't miss it." She stated smiling. I smiled back. "Thank you ma'am." I stated. She nodded. I then walked all the way to the tower following her exact instructions.

I gawked at how big the tower was. "It'd be good training to run up and down those stairs for stamina." I said as a note to self. I then walked in and started to journey up the flights. Once I was completely at the top right at the hokage's office I was breathing heavily. I swallowed. I looked at the secretary desk. "Is he in with someone?" I asked. He shook his head. "Are you new here?" He asked. I felt nervous. "You could say that." I stated. While nervously scratching the back of my head. He nodded and let me go in. I knocked on the door. "Come in." An old gruff voice answered. I slowly opened the door. I looked around to see the third in the hokage's desk. It was weird not seeing Tsunade there. I mean come on you haven't seen him there since…since…well you get my meaning. He raised an eyebrow at me.

I closed the door. "Um…sir. I have something to tell you." I stated looking at the floor. He seemed to be analyzing me. "Sir I wasn't born here. I was actually born somewhere else. Somewhere that you probably will never get a chance to see." I stated playing with the insides of my pockets. "Go on." He urged. I slowly told him my story. "Now I'm here with no clue as to what the heck I need to do." I said feeling stupid. He smiled. "Well Kaji if that's what you want to go by I think I can pull a few strings. Though you said that you were a girl before. So what was your name then?" He asked. I looked at him with worry. "Vanessa…" I stated. I hadn't particularly liked my name. I was always envious at other names like Sam or Jordan. "Alright. I have a feeling I might need somebody to evaluate what level you would be." He stated looking through a list of jonin. "Oh. Here she is and she is completely free as well." He stated with a smile. He somehow contacted his secretary. "Yes sir?" He asked. The third smiled. "Please bring Anko Mitarashi." He said with a smile.

Dread went through my body. Sure she fought amazingly, but that's just it. My taijutsu was almost non-existent. I swallowed my worries best I could. I started to converse with the third saying as in my world this world was a TV show or a manga. I told him about how I watched and read it since I was five. Then Anko barged in the door slamming my face to the floor. "You called sir!" She called enthusiastically. I turned my head and glared at the woman. I pointed a finger accusingly. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU PSYCHO!" I yelled/growled. She raised an eyebrow. My face must have been red from the face slam. "Then move when a door comes at you." She stated. My glare hardened. "You-!" The third cut me off with his look. I swallowed my words. "Anko this is Kaji. He just moved to Konoha from the waterfall village, and he never graduated the academy. I want you to test him and see if he is worth a genin level. If he is then congratulations you have a new student." He said with a smile. I felt my life wash out completely. I paled. "This should be fun." She said with a sadistic smile.

I felt ever fiber in my body scream to run. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. I could almost hear the thirds laugh while we walked down the flights of stairs. We went to a training ground that read eighteen. When we were ready she faced me. "You ready maggot?" Anko asked. I glared. "Bring it on Psychotic lady." I growled. Anko smirked. She took out a kunai throwing it. My instincts clicked in making me dodge the projectile. Then I didn't notice, but she was in front of me in seconds landing a punch in my abdomen. I glared grabbed her arm and kicked her shin knocking her over. Though she turned into a log. So that's how come it was so frustrating. I pulled out kunai from the pouch that the third gave to me. I spun it to test out how good I was with the weapon. For some reason it was like the body I was put in it had been programmed with previous skills.

Then I heard rustling I through the kunai. There was nothing. I calmly closed my eyes listening to my surroundings. When I heard the wind blow I opened my eyes to see Anko about to deliver a kick to smash my face into the dirt. I rolled away dodging the move. "Psycho what if I hadn't dodged that in time?" I yelled. She smirked then she threw another kunai this time connecting with my cheek. I winced at the pain. I got up glaring at the lady she disappeared and was behind me. She grabbed me by the jaw and licked the blood away. I felt a shiver of fear go down my spine. I pushed away completing a back flip. I armed myself with a glare and kunai.

I had never been that scared in my life. Well other than that time where I couldn't get out of my closet when I was around seven. Though that was pure terror coursing through my veins. Then I felt an adrenaline rush which was the cause of myself getting away. "Well aren't you a serious little maggot." She stated with a smile. My glare hardened. "I'm going to make it through this test and become a ninja even if you might be my sensei." I stated. She smiled. "You pass." She said with a smile. I lowered my weapons in surprise. "W-What?" I asked as if I hadn't even heard. "You pass." She repeated. I was surprised. "But I didn't do anything but dodge and get hurt." I said. She smirked. "That's true, but you have potential, and despite your fear you pushed that feeling away and went for your goal. I like that in a student." She said with a smile.

I couldn't help but feel a smile tug at my lips. "You aren't bad maggot." She said. I smirked. "Thanks Psycho Sensei." I replied. I put the kunai back in my pouch. I was about to head away, but she grabbed me in a headlock. "Aren't you going to invite me to dango?" She asked. I looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "I would, but I don't exactly have any money." I stated. She smiled. "That's okay I'll pay because Kurenai had to cancel today I need some company." She told me. I looked up at my newest Psycho sensei. "It couldn't hurt I guess." I said. She smiled. "You got that right!" She said ruffling my hair then she guided me to the dango shop.

The next day I got up in my new room. I had yet to make it roomy, other than a couple of posters the third had gone and got for me to make it feel a little like home. I was going to make it a lot better when I started to get money. I looked at the clock. "CRAP!" I shouted. It was four thirty in the morning. Anko said to meet at five. I went washed my face got in my clothes and put on grabbed my weapons pouch and headband running out the door. The third gave me some money for food and such. I decided to go to Ichiraku since I heard they serve pretty fast. I ran down to the ramen shop. I sat down not realizing there were two other people. "Miso ramen with pork please." I said with a smile. The man smiled back. "Are you new in the village?" He asked. I smiled and pulled out my headband. I showed him it. "I just moved here and got a new sensei." I said tying it to my head. I smiled happily. He smiled back. "I didn't know you got up this early, but it's a good thing you did because I need to see my sensei in a couple of minutes." I said with a smile. He smiled back. He set a bowl in front of me. "It's on the house take it as a welcome to Konoha." He said smiling. I smiled back. "Thanks!" I said eating my ramen. He smiled and nodded. I slurped up my noodles gratefully. "Hey so your new?" The guy next to me asked. I looked to behold the main character of my favorite anime.

"Yep." I smiled. He nodded. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to be hokage someday!" He introduced. Ah the hokage speech. "The name is Kaji Akira. I just hope to be known throughout the lands." I said smiling. He nodded. "So who is your sensei?" He asked. I shivered. "Anko Mitarashi. Though she's nice enough I sometimes question her methods." I stated. Naruto raised an eyebrow. That's right he doesn't know Anko. "Who's yours?" I asked. Naruto frowned. "Mine is Kakashi Hatake." Naruto said. I smiled. "Nice. I bet he's awesome." I smiled. Naruto nodded. "Well that's got to be fun, but I've also heard about his…time keeping." I stated easily. Naruto sighed. Speaking of time keeping. I looked around for a clock. "Excuse me do you have a clock?" I asked. The man nodded looking at his watch. "It's five." He stated. I almost died. "Thank you! See you around Naruto! I gotta go meet my sensei!" I said. Naruto smiled. "See ya Kaji!" he said. I waved and left. When I got there I saw Anko waiting impatiently. When I reached her I was panting.

"Sorry I'm late got caught up in the remarks of the great hokage." I said. She raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. But cause you were late. I want two laps around the village." She said. I felt my shoulders sag. "Fine." I grumbled. _"It's for your stamina, stamina, stamina…" _I kept replaying that goal in my head while I ran. When I had finished it I thought my lungs would never return to their normal shape. I was frankly tired. I had been working all yesterday. If you looked at my desk at my apartment you could see stacks of scrolls and books. I was also practicing my chakra control so I hadn't gotten to bed till ten. The reason I didn't skip breakfast was because I skipped dinner. "Alright I want to try something with you." She said. Then she pulled out a black cloth. She tied it around my eyes. "Now can you see?" She asked. I shook my head. Then I felt a smack upside my head. "Hey what was that?" I growled. I could practically hear her smirk. "The wind." She stated. I glared. "I want you to be able to use your other senses. Not just your eyes. Granted they are useful, but so are your other senses." She said. I nodded. I decided to use my hearing. That was another good sense in fighting.

"Begin." Anko called. I instantly went on alert. Every time there was a single move my body ached to twitch. I sat calmly though waiting for her to strike. Then I heard a whistle. I jumped away from the sound. I dodged each projectile except for one that cut my arm. I was itching just to pull off the freaking blindfold. After what felt like hours of dodging she pulled off my blindfold. My eyes slowly adjusted to see her standing in front of me. "Alright that's enough for today. We have a mission." She said. I nodded. I couldn't help but feel that I needed to become better or else I would never make it through what the call here life.

We walked to the hokage tower. We went into the mission room. We got a couple of D-ranks. Anko absolutely hated them that's why I had an idea. "Psycho sensei I have an idea." I stated as we were about to go complete a mission. She looked at me incredulously. "Yes I have an idea don't look at me like that. Anyways you don't want to have to do these missions do you?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well what if we could fail every single one. Think about it they would completely banned us from it. No more D-ranks. Plus I just want to see how funny it would be for the old man." I stated with a smile. Anko had one very similar. "I'm starting to really like you kid." She said. I smiled.

The next couple of weeks we failed and managed to get ourselves banned from every single D-rank mission that came our way. The third was not pleased to say the least. "How exactly could you fail each and every D-rank mission?" He asked. I smirked. "To be quiet honest I think it's way harder to fail those missions than complete them. A lot more creativity if you ask me, and I only have one brain to do it." I said with a smile. The third did not look amused. "You can't do a babysitting job because you leave them with the most devious plans to do to their parents. You can't do a shopping job because you cause havoc trying to find the best deals in the store. You can't catch cats or any other pets because they become traumatized. You can't do any gardening because all the tools end up being bent in the wrong direction. You can't help with any D-ranks you've been banned from them all." He told us. I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess that means graduation." I stated. He still didn't seem amused. "There is another…" Just then a nosy group burst in through the door. It was Naruto. "Naruto long time no see." I stated smiling. Naruto noticed me. "Kaji how's it going?" He asked. I smiled. "Oh just dandy we're about to receive a C-rank mission!" I stated smiling. His jaw dropped. "How?" He asked. I smiled. I showed him a board full of the record of failed missions. "Look I'm at the top! I managed to fail every single D-rank mission I got so I'm completely banned from all those chores!" I said my smile widening at Naruto's face. The emo and fan girl looked at me weirdly. "How is failing every mission a good thing?" The emo asked. I looked at them. "Simple I don't have to do D-ranks any more unless it is completely necessary." I said with a smile. Naruto then ran to the hokage with a depressed face. "How come Kaji gets to go on a C-rank mission? I want to go! All we've done is catch cats and garden!" Naruto pouted.

I smirked. "That's because he has failed all the missions and has been banned from all of them." He stated. Sakura raised a hand. "How exactly is he banned?" She asked. The third sighed. "Babysitting- the children suddenly cause more trouble than Naruto ever did. Shopping- they cause so much ruckus that the other shoppers get frustrated. Catching pets- They've traumatized each and ever pet that they've found." I stroked my chin in thought. "I was wondering why we failed those ones. I mean we did get them back." I said with shrug. "Gardening- All the equipment gets bent in wrong directions." He said. I shrugged. "They never told me how to use them." I said. Some of the council there glared. I laughed nervously while scratching the back of my head.

Then the third turned back to Naruto. He started to explain the ranks of missions. Though Naruto and I already were in a conversation. "So the ramen I had was miso with pork and fishcakes. It wasn't bad but I would have put a little more salt into it." I said to Naruto. Naruto shrugged. "To be honest I thought it needed a little more too. Do you think we should tell this to the old man?" Naruto asked. I nodded. "We have to it's our duty as Ramen lovers to do so." I told him. He nodded. "Are you even listening?" He asked. Naruto and I jumped. "Yeah something about us having to do C and D-ranks because we're 'low rank' ninja." I said while rolling my eyes at our title. The third sighed. "If Kakashi's team wants a C so much then you team will cooperate with each other." He told us. I looked at him surprised. "You will be doing an escort mission to the land of wave. You will be guarding a bridge builder." He told us. It was that mission.

SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LATER!


	2. Gaining an adventure and comrade!

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up and running, but here you go!

**Life is the art of drawing without an eraser.**

John W. Gardner

Chapter 2: Gaining an adventure and a comrade…!

I was sort of lost. Why the heck was he sending way more people than were needed on the mission? Unless he completely knew the situation. That…never mind. I yawned and opened my eyes to look at the alarm clock. It was already six and we needed to meet at eight thirty. I rubbed my eyes and got dressed.

I looked at my mirror adjusting my headband and gave a smirk. I decided to go to Ichiraku. I grabbed my bag that I packed the day before. It was a grey color that you slung over your shoulders and then clipped around your waist. I slipped on my shoes and ran out the door.

When I got to Ichiraku there was no one else there. I sat down and smiled at him. "Hey, old man, the usual please!" He nodded and started to dip my breakfast.

I dug in slurping up my noodles in joy. When I finished I paid the money and decided to go to the training field until I needed to meet with the others.

When I got there I saw something lying on the grass. It was laying where I had when I got here. I approached it and saw it was a girl. I knelt down shaking the girl to get her up.

"Hey. Hey. Are you okay?" I asked. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked at me.

"Where am I?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Konoha." I answered. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Breathe. The name is Kaji Akira what's yours?" I asked.

She swallowed. "My name is Gracie Olsen." She answered. My eyes widened.

"Gra-Gracie? Gracie it's me Vanessa!" I said in disbelief and relief.

She looked at me in shock. "Yo-You're a guy!" She said in disbelief.

I nodded. "Oh it's so glad to hear you." I said.

She was looking over me. "You really changed." She said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, says the girl with green eyes." I said.

She looked at me surprised. She crawled over to the stream to see her reflection. She had golden brown hair, she wore black jean jacket with a red tank top. She had on silver sandals, and she had on black pants. She didn't yell she didn't even looked stressed.

"Aren't you worried?" I asked.

She finally looked back at me and shook her head. "Dude, I look hot." She stated.

I turned white, just started to grumble, and dragged her to the Hokage's office.

She gawked at everything like I had when I came here. I then took her to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The same gruff voice said. I opened the door to see my psycho sensei.

"Ohaiyo! Third-sama a friend has come to Konoha." I said.

He nodded in understanding. "It's a good thing that you came when you did. Kaji was about to leave for a mission." He said with a smile. She looked confused. "Now may I ask you what your name is?" He asked.

She was about to answer but I butted right in. "Karasu Akira." I answered. He looked at me in surprise. "She's my cousin." I lied.

Anko and Karasu looked at me in surprise. "But you look nothing alike." Anko said.

I nodded. "I take after my mom, and she's my cousin on my dad's side." I answered.

Anko just nodded because apparently she didn't care. "Anko you know the drill." The third said.

Anko nodded. "Psycho sensei do you want me to participate?" I asked as we headed to the training grounds.

She nodded. "You didn't get your morning training I presume so yes." She said.

I nodded and smiled over at Karasu. "We'll do just fine." I assured her. She nodded in response.

OOOOOOOOOOO

When we reached it, Anko faced us like the first time we fought. I pulled out my kunai ready as ever and watched out of the corner of my eye as Karasu did the same following after me.

Anko lunged at me. I blocked each attack with the best of my ability. She lashed a kick at me and I ducked, but she brought her foot down making it collide with my back. I felt pain course through my body, but I ignored it for the fear of getting hurt worse.

I rolled away watching as Anko went after helpless Karasu. I hadn't even got the time to help her with her skills before this.

I sprinted to the fight ignoring my throbbing back. I jumped in the air bringing my kunai down. Anko noticed she stopped fighting Karasu to block my attack our weapons collided. I kicked her forearm and she pulled back. I landed next to Karasu.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded. "We need to work together."

She nodded. I made a few signs. Then two fire clones appeared. Karasu looked at me in surprise. I then had them form the needed hand signs.

"Fire style: Grand fireball!" I said as my clones did the same. We blew identical fireballs at psycho sensei.

Smoke engulfed in front of us. I was breathing heavily. Karasu looked at me in surprise, then out of the smoke came Anko.

She came straight for me. I had used a lot of my chakra with my last attack. I barely had enough to defend myself.

I held up a kunai getting ready for another battle, when Anko struck downwards. I realized I wouldn't be able to hold her off like this. Just then Karasu got in the way and held off Anko. I was more than shocked. Then Anko held up a hand to signal for her to stop. She froze in misunderstanding.

"You pass kid." She said.

I was starting to think she was a little too easy going. She tossed Karasu a headband, which she caught in glee. She decided to tie it like Sakura.

"Well it looks like you copied someone." I said.

She glared at me. "I needed something to hold my hair back." She growled.

I shrugged. "Looks good on you." I said.

Anko smirked. "So you actually can be a gentleman." She said.

I glared and put back on my bag. "Let's go." I said. Anko ruffled my hair and then took the lead. I grumbled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When we reached the gate we saw Team 7 waiting for us. Even Kakashi.

Naruto looked at Karasu in surprise. "Hey, Hey! Kaji who's that?" Naruto asked me.

I looked back at Karasu. "She's my cousin Karasu. She just took the test for genin so that's why we were later than usual." I said.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Huh? And I'm supposed to put my trust in you brats?" Tazuna said. I glared at the old man.

Naruto broke in. "Look old man! I'm going to be the hokage some day! So then even you will have to show me respect!" Naruto shouted.

Tazuna grabbed the rim of his hat. "I wouldn't even show respect to you even if you were the hokage." He grunted.

I glared and pointed an accusing finger. "You listen here! Naruto will be the best hokage konoha has ever had, so you might as well get your time in with the future hokage while you got the chance old man!" I stated with a growl.

Everybody was surprised by my outburst. Anko punched me in the head. I rubbed it sorely. "What'd you do that for?" I asked. She glared at me. "You don't fight with the client." She said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

I walked on then I noticed the puddle that held the ninja. "Gu-!" I was about to warn them but Kakashi looked back at me putting a finger to his lips.

The words died in my mouth. Everybody looked back at me. "What?" Anko asked.

I looked at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded. "Nothing I just sneezed." I said. They looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I laughed nervously scratching the back of my head. Then I quickly formed the needed hand signs. I turned just in time to blow a fireball at one.

Everybody suddenly understood. "How dare you hurt my brother!" The second one cried coming after me.

I armed myself ready to take on the next one, but Kakashi grabbed him in headlock.

I glared. "You've got to be kidding." I grumbled. Kakashi eye smiled. I huffed folding my arms.

All the others were surprised. Of course the emo one didn't show any emotion at all.

Naruto ran up to me with his eyes twinkling. "You gotta teach me that jutsu and how you knew they were there." Naruto said.

I held up my hands in defense. "Naruto, it doesn't work that way. You have to have the chakra nature to do it." I said.

Naruto's face was determined. I sighed and looked over at Kakashi for help. He just shrugged. I dug into my pouch and held out a paper to Naruto. He just stared at it.

"Take one." I instructed. Naruto suddenly realized what I was talking about and took one.

I put the rest into my pouch. "Now put chakra into the piece of paper." I instructed. Naruto nodded. He sat there staring at the paper with his face scrunching up. Then the paper split in two.

"Looks like you're a wind type." Kakashi said. I nodded. Naruto looked at us like we were crazy.

"Just means that if there is a fire type user like Kakashi, Sasuke, or I, you can make the flame bigger with your wind jutsu." I said trying to get him excited for something.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We walked to a big body of water. I looked around and the fog blurred my vision. Goodness I hated these episodes, the pastel work was very gross, but it was even worse in real life. I was so lost in the fog I almost walked off into the body of water if it weren't for the emo grabbing my collar.

"How could you have missed that?" Sasuke asked.

I laughed sheepishly. "I was just thinking how this is like pastel work and how it's kind of gross."

The others were confused. Just then a shadow could be seen coming towards them. I then saw the guy that took Team 7 across in the first place.

I snickered as I remembered the abridged series and what they did to the poor guy. While we rowed I finally got the nerve to ask something.

"Hey do you ever sing while your rowing this thing?" I asked.

Everybody was surprised by the question, but were also a little curious.

The rower blushed. "What kind of question is that?"

I shrugged. "Just like being unpredictable I guess."

The rest of the way Tazuna decided to get serious and went on this rant about Gato and the economy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We were walking through a series of trees. I decided since Naruto wasn't being in envy mode and trying to prove himself, that I would have to throw a kunai to reveal that somebody was following us. I waited until I heard the rustling and threw the shuriken. I slowly approached it. everybody was watching.

"You know it's not a good thing to throw those around." Anko said.

I rolled my eyes. When I cleared some bushes to reveal a bunny.

"You threw a weapon at a rabbit!" Sakura cried. I laughed nervously.

I took the shuriken from the bark of the tree it hit. I grabbed the bunny and dumped it off to Sakura.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Sakura asked.

I shrugged. "Since you seem so worried about it I figured you would want to take care of the traumatized thing."

Sakura petted the creature. Karasu came over and helped calm it down.

"What did I tell you it's not a good thing to throw those things around carelessly." Anko scolded.

I looked back at the rabbit. Kakashi approached. "Psycho sensei I don't think that this is a coincidence. Think about it a rabbit having that color fur when it's the middle of the summer. It just doesn't make sense if you ask me." I said trying to hint it off.

Kakashi nodded his understanding. "You have a point. EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Kakashi instructed.

I knelt down, and watched as the others got the memo. Sakura, Karasu, and Naruto just hit the deck carelessly letting the bunny escape. Sasuke pulled the client to the ground. We all watched as a gigantic sword grazed where our heads used to be. Then a ninja landed on the handle of the sword as it embedded into a trunk of a tree.

His back was towards us. "Does somebody want to tell him he's facing the wrong way?" I asked.

Anko hit me over the head. "Now is not the time to be a comedian, idiot!" Anko growled.

I laughed. "Point taken."

Zabuza turned to face us. "Thank you." I said. Anko, once again hit me over the head.

Zabuza seemed to be laughing at our group. "Hmph a bunch of kids. Ah, but the legendary Sharingan Kakashi no wonder the demon brothers failed." Zabuza said looking at Kakashi.

Everybody, but Sasuke, Karasu, Kakashi, Anko, and I were confused. I glared.

"What's a sharingan?" Naruto asked.

I looked towards Sasuke. "You want to take that one?" I asked.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Sharingan, it is said that some have the ability to read and defeat all Gen, Tai, and Nin-jutsu. The sharingan is one of these pupils that give you this power. But that's not the only ability it has…" Sasuke dragged on.

Naruto was beyond confused. "Huh?" He asked.

Zabuza chuckled. "Exactly, that isn't all…the scary part is that you can copy your opponents technique after you see them." Zabuza smirked at Naruto's reaction.

Anko cracked her knuckles. "Well are we going to have another school lesson or are we going to get this fight over with?"

I sighed, but pulled out a kunai none the less. "Psycho sensei don't you know that there is an imaginary rule book for fighting. Opponents must allow their opponents to talk no matter how many monologues and flashbacks they may have." I told her. She raised an eyebrow. I laughed. "Kidding, but none the less there is still an unwritten rule for that." I told her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Love you too Sensei." I grumbled. I needed to be ready I watched and read this fight over and over. So I can't have an excuse for not knowing what the heck might happen.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Karasu!" I shouted their names for their attention.

The others looked at me. "We genin will stay out of this fight. As much as it pains me to say it we are only low class ninja. We can't take on jonin rank ninja. Let Psycho and Kakashi sensei take care of this. Naruto I know you want to jump in, but remember one single bad move to help might cause a death for anybody on this battlefield."

Naruto jumped at what I said. I didn't want to sound serious it took a lot for me to stay serious. I wanted to burst out laughing and try and lighten the mood, but nobody could lighten the mood or the aura that was surrounding us.

"Get in a circle and protect Tazuna." Kakashi ordered.

I got in the back and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, there is something you could do though." I said. Naruto looked at me in surprise.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Third person POV

"The fog is getting thicker!" Naruto yelled in surprise.

The air around the group was tense. Sasuke shook with fear. "This aura could drive a person crazy. It feels like one single bad move could end me. No I'd rather end it now than feel this anymore." Sasuke thought.

He lifted the kunai he had in hand. "Sasuke. Don't worry I'll protect you guys with my life even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die." Kakashi said with a smile.

Anko smirked. Kaji chuckled. "Come on Uchiha. You aren't scared are you?" Kaji challenged.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at Kaji's taunting. "How heart warming, but I'm afraid that it's too late."

Zabuza was in the middle of the group right next to Tazuna. Suddenly Kakashi was there in seconds with a kunai in Zabuza's gut.

The group dispersed. Kaji jumped in front of Tazuna. "Behind you!" Naruto cried.

They watched as Zabuza chopped down Kakashi. Though when they saw Kakashi's blood it was just water. It was a water clone.

"It's over." The real Kakashi said a kunai pointed at Zabuza's jugular

Again sorry that it took so long, but I'm trying not to overwhelm my Beta reader so anyways if you're a fan of some of my other stories again I'm trying not to rush my Beta reader so sorry if you were hoping for a new chapter of my other stories! THANKS TO MY NEW BETA READER KANCHOME AND REVIEW!


End file.
